Combine Ceiling Turret
The Combine Ceiling Turret is a stationary pulse sentry weapon used by the Combine. Overview The Ceiling Turret is a Combine turret built into the ceiling of a room. These turrets are highly resistant to damage and have a wider firing range than that of a regular Combine Sentry Gun. Ceiling Turrets are static and cannot be removed, they are used to guard important Combine structures. They are sometimes activated only by laser tripwires. During the Uprising several Ceiling Turrets are seen trying to fire even after running out of ammunition, suggesting that turrets do not have an infinite supply of ammunition. Their design bears a striking resemblance to Ceiling Cameras, although being slightly larger. Appearances Half-Life 2 Ceiling Turrets are present only in the Overwatch Nexus, inside the laser tripwire room leading to one of the Generators. They appear dormant until the player trips the wires: past this point, the game becomes impossible as the doors seal and the turrets deploy, leaving the player trapped in the now-inescapable room until they die or reload the game. Half-Life 2: Episode One Two Ceiling Turrets are noted as having run out of ammunition after firing at overwhelming numbers of Zombies and Antlions. However, the turrets still attempt to fire, unaware of their lack of ammo, which is evident by clicking trigger-like sounds when one points at organic targets. This is also more evidence that the Combine is losing control of City 17. It is unknown how exactly the Turret's ammunition is fed into the barrel, or how it is loaded. Tactics * The Ceiling Turret has 1000 health points; due to this, the best option for the player is to avoid activating them. Behind the scenes * A Wall Turret model can be found in the ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files. It is similar to the retail Ceiling Turret but it has no animations and was instead to be mounted on walls. * Some early brush Ceiling Turrets can be found in the WC mappack map "cremator_039.vmf." Located in an underground tunnel recycled for the tunnel found at the start of the Episode One chapter Lowlife; their cameras, mounted on a mechanical arm, are constantly searching the area for enemies. Trivia * The laser tripwires room in the Overwatch Nexus is usually assumed by players to be certain death if the turrets are activated, although there are several blind spots in the room where the player is safe from the turrets. If the player has full ammo on all weapons, each turret can be destroyed, although this will be pointless as the doors cannot be reopened. * Spawning a Ceiling Turret through the console will spawn the Turret in a dormant state; however, using the advanced console command "ent_fire npc_turret_ceiling activate" it is possible to activate it. It has the same behavior as the tripod sentry, deploying when spotting an enemy and retracting when no enemy is visible. Gallery File:Cremator 039 turret8.jpg|One of the two early Ceiling Turrets in the WC mappack map "cremator_039". File:Cremator 039 cartunnel5.jpg|The two early Ceiling Turrets in the "cremator_039" tunnel. File:Cremator 039 cartunnel6.jpg|Ditto. File:Ceiling sentry beta.jpg|Beta Ceiling Turret, with incomplete textures. File:Wall turret.jpg|Beta Wall Turret. Ep1 zombies.jpg|Ceiling Turret behind Zombies. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' See also *Black Mesa Ceiling Turret Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Combine weapons Category:Weapons Category:Sentry weapons Category:Pulse weapons